Gone with the wind
by CharmedSasuke101
Summary: This follows the storyline of chapters 485-486. What did Naruto see in Sasuke's heart? This could be seen as NaruSasu but it can also be seen as just friendship. This is only a one shot.


**Hey this is my first canon fic. It follows where Naruto and Sasuke clash in chapter 485-486. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that belongs to Kishimoto...if i can own it it would definitely have a NaruSasu ending XD**

**Yes the editing button is finally working. I wrote this a few days ago but couldn't post because of the editing situation. well here is my one shot Gone with the wind.**

The clash between Naruto and Sasuke send them flying backwards. Kakashi managed to catch Naruto without fail, while Zetsu caught Sasuke.

Naruto couldn't help staring at his best friend. He was covered in bruises and blood from the battles that just took place. Sasuke had not only challenged Danzo but the five kages as well. Naruto knew there was going to be some repercussions. The knuckleheaded ninja also knew it was a stupid move on Sasuke's apart.

Naruto turned to look at Kakashi and Sakura. It really did seem they had given up all hope for the Uchiha. Naruto couldn't say he blamed them. Sasuke was acting like a raving lunatic. He didn't even care that he had just killed someone in cold blood. That wasn't the Sasuke that he knew. It was like looking at a complete stranger. Like an intruder had invaded Sasuke's body and was controlling it.

Naruto looked behind him and notice a red head girl who he didn't recall. She was looking at Sasuke with sadness and anger. Naruto knew that Sasuke meant something to her. He also knew that she had given up on him as well.

Naruto came to the conclusion that she must've been one of Sasuke's teammates. Naruto's heart clenched at the thought of Sasuke having another team. But it looked like it was no more by the girl's expression.

Naruto turned back around to face the Uchiha, who was staring at him with intensity.

"We're in trouble no matter how much you slice it." Zetsu smirked

"I told you to get out of here Naruto." Kakashi warned, but Naruto barely registered what he said. The only thing he was concentrating on was the avenger in front of him, nothing else mattered.

"Now…I'm certain!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood up straight.

"Certain of what?" Kakashi questioned his student.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura asked confusion attached to her face.

Naruto just ignored them. They would find out soon enough anyway.

Naruto and Sasuke were staring at each other like they could each see through the others soul. Naruto knew what he had to do.

"I thought I told you to come back and rest." A voice interrupted Naruto from his thoughts. That voice sounded so familiar. He had heard it when he first arrived in the land of iron.

Naruto glanced up and pure hatred filled him. The man seemed to recognize his presence

"The nine tails!" The orange masked man exclaimed. Naruto glared at the man. The one known as Madara or Tobi, whatever it was he didn't like or trust the guy one bit.

"When I do fight them I will be I a more suitable place, for now we retreat." Madara told Sasuke. Naruto also knew it was directed at them as well. Naruto knew he was after the nine tails and he knew that soon he would be coming after him. It was unavoidable, no matter how many people tried to stop it.

Sasuke was still on the ground panting for breath. It looked like he was taking a blind bit of notice to Madara. Sasuke was only staring at Naruto like they were the only ones there.

"Let me handle them. We've got to catch the nine tails sometime right?" Naruto watched as more white Zetsu's came up from the ground.

Naruto felt Kakashi get into a fighting stance behind him. But before a fight could ensue Madara put a stop to it.

"No Zetsu…I don't think you'll be able to catch Naruto. You're not really a front line fighter the nine tails is too much. We'll leave that hunt to Sasuke…It should be entertaining." Madara turned to fall Zetsu fully.

"Plus I'm worried about Kisame, go check on him. And rejoin with your blacker half on the way." Madara commanded. Zetsu nodded in understanding.

"Aye, Aye sir"

Naruto couldn't let Sasuke leave without telling him something first. He had to this might be his only change. He slowly began walking to Sasuke. Naruto heard Kakashi call his name. Naruto didn't look at Kakashi but replied back.

"I know…But first there's something I need to say to Sasuke." Naruto kept his eyes locked on Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke." Madara beckoned as he leaned down next to the teenager. He was about to help the Uchiha up but Sasuke stopped him.

"Wait!"

Naruto knew that was the go ahead. That Sasuke was willing to listen to what he had to say. This was his only chance.

"Sasuke…do you remember what you told me back in the Valley of end?" Naruto asked. He hoped Sasuke did remember. "About top class ninja's"

Naruto saw Sasuke smile slightly. Naruto took that as a sign that he did remember, because he remembered that day like it was yesterday. He also remembered the words that were uttered as clear as day.

"_It's said when two top class ninjas battle, they can instantly read each other's mind the moment their fists meet. We have no need for words…you're weak Naruto. So tell me…"_

Yes Naruto remembered those words and now they had become a reality. He stood up straight and asked the question that was playing on his mind.

"Did you see what was in my heart? How I really feel?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just stared at him with his usual blank look, a frown forming on his face as he stood up. Naruto continued.

"One direct clash later I understand a lot more." Naruto footsteps made a splashing noise on the water as he continued to get nearer to Sasuke.

"We've became top class ninjas Sasuke." Naruto exclaimed. "The both of us"

It was a true fact they had both gotten this far. Naruto could see into Sasuke's heart and he knew for sure Sasuke could to.

"So tell me…did you see what was in my heart?" Naruto asked again as he clenched his jacket where his heart was. "How I really feel? Did you see what will happen…if we fight again…?"

Sasuke gave no emotion to this, but Kakashi and Sakura turned to stare at him with wide eyes.

"WE'RE BOTH GOING TO DIE" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto could hear the sound of grasps all around him. Naruto didn't care though, not at this moment in time.

"Our battle will be inevitable if you really do attack the leaf. So keep your hatred let it fester…and hit me with it full force. I'm the only one who can bear the full brunt of your hate! It's my job and no one else's. I'll bear the brunt of your hatred…and we'll die together!" Naruto exclaimed in determination. He had never been so set on anything in his life.

Naruto watched as Sasuke thought for a moment before his teeth clenched in annoyance.

"What? What the fuck is wrong with you? Why do you care about me so much?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto smiled and stared Sasuke straight in the eye before delivering his answer.

"Because I'm your friend" Naruto answered simply. Naruto saw the shocked and angry look on Sasuke's face. It still looked like Sasuke was denying their friendship but Naruto could still see it. It was still there no matter how much Sasuke tried to sever it. The bond between them was still there.

"Sasuke…we'll never be able to understand each other through words alone. I knew that from the moment I met you." This was a true fact words had no impact on Sasuke.

"The only way me and you can communicate with each other is through fists!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he punched his fist forward. "Remember what I said…we're both top-class ninjas now!"

Naruto was going to stop the hatred that Sasuke possessed just like Iruka did for him. Naruto knew he would've turned out just as bad if it wasn't for a certain sensei who helped him so much. He owned Iruka-sensei so much, and a lot of other people. One of them was standing right in front of him. That's why…

"I haven't given up yet!"

Sasuke's face was impassive again; the only sign to show he heard was the frown deepening on his pale face. Sakura also looked in Naruto's direction with sad green eyes.

Naruto was still smiling and suddenly it turned into laughter.

"Still…I'm done ranting at you. Hell I can barely string a sentence together…I shouldn't be lecturing anyone!" Naruto laughed.

"Hehehehe…if we really do take this all the way to the end, and we both die." Naruto placed a hand on his head as he tried to control his laughter. "We won't be Uchiha's, Junchuurikis, or anything."

"There'll be no more burdens to bear. We'll come to understand each other in the next world!" Naruto finished. Sasuke's glare intensified and Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"I will never change! I don't want us to understand each other! And I'm not going to die…you will." Sasuke growled, refusing to believe a word Naruto was saying. Kakashi stepped forward knowing it was no use there was no way in getting through to him.

"Enough Naruto…I'll handle Sasuke." Kakashi warned as he stepped forward again. "You still have a dream…the dream of becoming Hokage. Sasuke may have fallen but don't let him drag you down too—"Kakashi was cut off by Naruto

"How can I call myself Hokage when I can't even save one friend?" Naruto demanded. He knew he wasn't going to get an answer so he made thing clear.

"The only person Sasuke's fighting is me!" Naruto told them sternly. The message was sent and he knew they got the message. Sasuke was his problem, no one else's. If they both die then so be it. He was prepared for it.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto a smirk forming on his face as he gave a dark chuckle. Karin watched on as Kakashi closed his eyes.

"Have it your way. I'll kill you first." Sasuke told Naruto in confidence. The blonde ninja shook his head. Sasuke still hasn't accepted him.

"Heh…you still haven't accepted me as an equal."

Naruto knew for sure now this is what he had to do. He was going to try one last time to bring Sasuke back from the dark side. He had seen into Sasuke's heart. He had seen the glitch of light. It was how Naruto knew Sasuke could be saved. If not in this world then another and he would be with Sasuke all the way.

Sasuke was his friend, his best friend and he wasn't going to lose someone as important as that. No matter what Sasuke threw at him. No matter how much people begged him to just let Sasuke go. Sasuke was his friend he owed it to him to keep on fighting.

"I'm ready when you are Sasuke." Naruto muttered as he watched the three transport away. He will be ready for Sasuke…believe it.

Naruto was going to save Sasuke. There was a lot of darkness eating at the Uchiha's heart. But deep down underneath it all, there was sadness, belonging and love. Naruto was going to bring that Sasuke out of his shell. Sasuke wanted a family. He wanted friends but he was too scared that he would lose it all again. Naruto could understand where he was coming from.

Naruto had to admit at first he didn't understand even though he tried, he just couldn't. It wasn't until pervy sage's death that he finally realized what Sasuke was going through. The need for revenge.

Everyone has given up on his friend but he won't ever do that. He couldn't. Naruto was going to fight the darkness for his best friend back and he was going to win, even if he has to kill the other, and die with him. He would do it for the bond they share.

Naruto could feel it. It was still as strong as ever and he knew Sasuke could feel it too. Sasuke might deny there is a bond between them and will fight against it with every cell in his body.

He was also going to make Sasuke see that he was his equal. The fight between them was going to happen whether they liked it or not.

Naruto was going to save Sasuke for Sakura, for Kakashi, for Itachi, for himself and Sasuke.

But most importantly he was going to save Sasuke because he loved him.

Naruto was ready.

BELIEVE IT!

**Well there we have it I hope you liked it. **

**Please review…no flaming please.**

**XD**


End file.
